Raisa Volkova
Raisa Volkova is the head of the Bioquimek Corporation facility and one of Satan's acolytes in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2. She encounters and does battle with Dracula twice throughout the game. Appearance Raisa has pale skin, a trait she shares with one of her brothers, Nergal. Also, she has black hair (just like her father) styled in a short fashionable haircut consisting of one side of her hair long enough to cover a part of her face yet the ends only reach her chin while the other side is trimmed extremely short. Her outfit is made up of a body suit (possibly) a white leather coat with four buttons, two long white gloves that cover her arms and black boots with heels. Moreover, she has a green colored brochette pinned to her coat. Raisa's most notable features that defines her demonic nature are her lack of eyebrows, along with her dark make-up. However, in her true form, her physical being changes dramatically, she is a large winged creature, resembling a sphinx with red sharp claws and purple feathers. The two pairs of wings on her back are riddled with eyes that shoot projectiles, her "real mouth" is an opening that slits from one side, reaches her neck and part of her face,then ends to the other side of her body, revealing a big mouth lined with rows of sharp teeth with an extendable tongue. History Raisa is one of Satan's Acolytes, meaning that she is his daughter, she has used her company, the Bioquimek Corporation spent 10 long years developing a demonic virus, kidnapping hundreds of humans, experimenting on them, among other unmentionable activities, to perfect the transformation from human to demon-like monster. Five months prior to Dracula's return her corporation went into lock-down so that she and her subordinates can perfect the virus. When Dracula came looking for the acolyte in her facility she used the toxin on herself, transforming into a weaker version of her true demonic form in the process (which also caused the mutation of the first group of Possessed Citizens in the game). After being transformed into a demon, she knocks Gabriel into the facility's generator where after, a brutal fight with her ensues. Dracula, working under the belief that she isn't one of the acolytes, was able to capture her and bring her back to Zobek for questioning. Zobek isn't able to get her to speak about Satan's plans and he can't read her mind as it is clouded by chaos from the virus. Dracula proposes going back to the facility to find the antidote to the virus and turn her back into human form, and by extension a form that her mind can be read. Once injected with the antidote however, instead of turning back into her human form, the injection allows her to assume her true demonic form, that of the "Daughter of Satan" and quite literally blows the roof off of Zobek's facility. While Dracula fights Raisa, Zobek does his best to mask their presence with a confusion spell. Dracula ultimately defeats and kills Raisa by cutting her in half with his Void Sword. Powers and abilities In addition to the standard ability of super-human strength, Raisa's primary ability is to generate large quantities of electricity using electrical cables as weapons, as well as the ability to move at speeds beyond Dracula's ability to see. Her only weakness is ice: by freezing her, Dracula slows her down sufficiently to combat. As the Daughter of Satan, she can shoot projectiles from her wings, fly, summon waves of energy, crush her enemies, and devour her foes with her "belly-mouth". Quotes Battle 1 *''You can't see me....'' *''Over here....'' *''Catch me if you can.'' *''Mmm, I find you very attractive.'' *''Go ahead and make me warm.'' *''Give me a bit more time, come on.'' *''You make my blood boil.'' *''Let's make this more exciting.'' *''Don't leave me, dear.'' *''Finally!'' Battle 2 *''My father anxiously awaits you in Hell.'' *''The lost souls of the Avernus will welcome you with their cries.'' *''I will throw your spirit at my father's feet.'' *''Not even with all your power are you a match for me!'' *''I will bathe in your blood in the presence of my father!'' *''Bless me, Father, for today I will deliver unto you the Dragon!'' *''You cannot stop my father's accession!'' *''Satan will be born into a mature world that longs to embrace him.'' *''This weak restraining charm will not last forever.'' *''I will drag you with me to Hell, even if I lose this body.'' Trivia *Along with Zobek, she is the first character seen smoking in a Castlevania game. *Raisa was the only acolyte to have shown her true demonic form. It is unknown if either of her brothers also had their own, as neither of them fought Dracula in their real monstrous visage. *Raisa's ice weakness may come from being reptilian, as reptiles are cold blooded and are vulnerable to cold. *Like Carmilla she teases Gabriel/Dracula via flirtation and functions as a femme fatale. Also like Carmilla she appears in three forms: Human, semi-demonic humanoid, and full demonic forms. Additionally both use electrical/lightning based attacks and both serve one of Dracula's enemies in LoS2 (Inner Dracula and Satan). Both women are also enemies of Zobek and Gabriel/Dracula. *Of all the acolytes, Raisa is the one who's physical features are closest to her father's. *Her full name roughly translates to Chief of the Wolves. *Raisa's true form greatly resembles a winged sphinx. es:Raisa Volkova Category:Acolytes Category:Antagonists Category:Army of Satan Category:Deceased Characters Category:Demons Category:Female Characters Category:Female Monsters Category:Flying Bosses Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Bosses Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Characters